Reunite and Fight!
by Zakayla the Hedgehog
Summary: Lyric is Back and is out for revenge. It's up to the Sonic and the team to stop him. And guess who's joining the party? Shadow! And don't forget about Zakayla! Will everything fall? Will Lyric get his way? And Sonic has siblings! Come join them on an adventure to never forget! SonAmy
1. Chapter 1: What's happening?

**Here we go! Sega does NOT belong to me. The same goes to Sonic Boom and Sonic underground. Only Zakayla the hedgehog does.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Manic! Look out!" screeched a dark pink hedgehog at her brother. The green hedgehog dodge the attack and grabbed his sister and the continued running.

"Don't worry Sonia, we are almost there." The green hedgehog named Manic said to his sister. Two hedgehogs were stuck in a void. The dark pink hedgehog named Sonia has orchid spikes and a bang. She wears a dress with a short dark purple skirt, and a red sleeveless top. They are separated by a gold belt that forms a pointed diamond. She also wears red stockings under dark purple boots, the toes of which are a matching red. The green hedgehog named Manic wears a red vest, black spiked wristbands and an orange fanny-pack. His left ear is pierced with two small gold loop earrings. And again running for their lives.

"You won't escape alive!" yelled a voice that was directly behind them. Dodging lasers and running from robots was very hard, especially when you have a giant lizard on the tail. The duo had to run because there life depended on it. One false move and it was game over.

"Manic the portal! There it is!" cried Sonia. Manic smirked in satisfaction and was relived. The portal was the only way out of that dreadful place. To the real world.

"We can make it!" He shouted. And they both jumped through the open portal and hearing a faint yell.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled the reptile. And the portal disappeared.

Inside, the portal had many wonderful colors. As the siblings fell deeper and deeper, they saw a light shine through the end as they came closer and closer.

"Hang on Sonia." Manic yelled as he held his sister close and Sonia vice-versa and both closed their eyes wait to see what would happen as they hurled into the light.

Deep in the forest, the birds were chirping, the sky was nice and blue and everything was peaceful and quiet. In the middle of it all, two mobians were knocked out. When Manic first woke up, his face hit the sunlight. He groaned and stood up and stretched.

"Ow…" he muttered. He looked around and smiled. "Were here. Finally after all this time." He turned to see fit Sonia was alright. He went over and gently nudged her.

"Sonia wake up." He said and saw his sister groan. Sonia slowly opened her eyes and looked at Manic.

"Did we make it? Are we really here?" she asked. Manic nodded happily. She smiled.

"Great!" Sonia joyfully yelled and she stood up with the help of her brother. She dust herself off and look around.

"Wow, everything looks so different, but very peaceful and beautiful." She said and started to worry. She turns to Manic. "What if _he_ comes here?, What if we can't find Sonic?"

"Don't worry." Manic said calming Sonia Down. "We will find him and we _will_ get away. Let's go."

The two hedgehogs ran deeper into the forest. But little did they know, another portal had open up and a big slimy snake with mechanical arms and a suit slithers out with a few minions behind him and he cackles evilly.

"Those buffoons think they can escape me? Ha! No one escapes the great and powerful Lyric!" The snake said and slithers away to find them both.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ok that's the first chapter. What will happen? Stay tune and review Plz. No offensive comments. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow and Zakayla

**Alright the second chapter! Let's go!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zakayla the hedgehog was out today in the forest having some fun. She had finished her trainning earlier, so she had a lot of free time. Sonic and the others were busy stopping Eggman and things. She was by herself today for now. It was hot and very sunny and she was jumping from tree to tree, soaring through the sky, doing flips, it was basically fun for her. Zakayla loved doing dangerous things and flips that noone else could do. _Throwing caution to the wind_ she says laughing at the face of danger. She was going so fast, she looked like a blur.

Meanwhile, Shadow the hedgehog was in the forest, suffering from his defeat against Sonic the Hedgehog. He was so close to winning, if only it hasn't been for Eggman and his frenemies.

"That idiot and his pack of buffoons ruined my chance to destroy that Faker." Shadoe said angrily then he regain himself. "No matter, I'll deal with him later."

Shadow was running throught the forest muttering to himself. He decides to not let that hedgehog and his friends get to him so easily. He had more _important_ things to do. Lately he has been looking for clues to where Lyric might be hidings. He had been waiting to get revenge on him for using him as a pon, using _**him**_ as a slave. No one uses the "Ultimate Life Form" Like that withoutpaying a price. He almost had his chance but once again the "Blue Blur" got in the way and let Lyric drop from the sky ship he was on. After awhile, Shadow stopped and took a look around. Then his eyes met some tracks on the ground. "Snake tracks." He said. Lyric had to be close. Lyric can run, but Shadow **will** find him. He smirked.

"Now to look for….", Shadow started to say, but felt a wind past him. It was moving so fast, he didn't have time to recognize the color. Shadow's smirk widen.

"Maybe I can finish him off now without those buffoons ruinning it.", Shadow thought and ran after the blur.

Without trying, Shadow caught up with the blur. Using his chaos spear, he struck the blur with a might force, enough to put someone in a coma. It landed against a tree with a loud thud. Shadow smirked in satisfaction but he took a closer look saw that it wasn't Sonic, but a orange hedgehog.

"Ouch.." Zakayla groaned and muttered, scratching the back of her head. Whoever struck her was going to pay. She stood up, dust her self off and looked around. Her eyes met a pair of red ones.

"Was that you who attacked me?", She asked the hedgehog. Shadow rolled his eyes and gave her a cold answer.

"Hmph, so what if it was?", said Shadow coldy and began to walk away. Zakayla was taken back, he wasn't going to apologize for hitting her? Whoever he was, she was going to show him up and possibly change him.

"So your not going to apologize for hitting me?" she asked as she walked up to him. Shadow brushed her off.

"If I were you, I would leave now. Don't pick fights you can't win." He said looking at her. Zakayla looked at him.

"Really? You mean you? Please, first you don't say sorry and now your telling me to pick fights I can't win? Listen sweety, I took down a lot more dangerous villians in the past. More dangerous than you." She said glaring at Shadow. Shadow, however, was fed up with this girl. She was annoying, probably more than Sonic.

"I'm warning you…..I don't have time to mess with little girls right now." That set her off.

"Did you call me a little girl?" said Zakayla balling up her fist, trying to not punch him. He smirked at her.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" he teased her.

"This!" she came at him with full force. Shadow jumped out of the way barely and Z's fist connected with the trunk of a tree. Her entire hand and arm went directly through the tree. Shadow's eyes widen. Zakayla took her hand out of the tree and the tree collasped along with a few others. She turned around and smirked at him.

"Wanna take me on?" she said.

" _She wants to fight….."_ Shadow thought and glared at her. He wasn't phased by her since he knew his girlfriend was super 7strong too. "Fine I will end this quickly." He stood in a fighting stance. Zakayla kept her smirk.

" _Cool, I can fight this guy. At least I will have challenge. This is going to be fun."_ She thought and got into her fighting stance. Shadow scoffed.

" _Who excatly is this girl?"_ he thought but shook it off. He lunged at her and she did the same.

Let the battle begin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Done finally. Anyway, what do you think might happen here? Review Please and if you want, tell me how you want the battle to go. THX!**


	3. Chapter 3: The battle is ON!

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait but I will try to update over the week end as soon as I can. Alright here I go! I don't own Sega or Sonic underground. Only Zakayla.**

 **Warning: the battle scene will probably suck. I'm not good with those.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two lunged at one another. Shadow did a sweep kick to try and knock her off her feet but to his surprise she dodged it with ease. Zakayla back flipped and landed against a tree and came at him with full force. Just in the nick of time, he moved out of the way and dodged her attack. Zakayla landed so hard with a loud thud that the ground broke itself and made a circle around her. She got up slowly and turned and made eye contact with Shadows. She smirked.

"Who you call-in little now?" she taunted at him. Shadow glared at her. It was obvious that he was surprised at what she could do. He thought really hard about the conflict he was in. Now this was something to add on his list. He had to look for Lyric and now he's fighting a female hedgehog that he has never seen before. Just great on his part.

" _Who is this girl?"_ he thought. He studied her. She was determined, obviously enjoying the fight at hand. He looked at her features to try and find a weakness. Zakayla was looking at him blankly and confused.

"Come on, tell me that's not the best you can do. You give up?" she said to him. He scoffed at her and charged. " _That's what I'm talking about_!" she chanted in her mind. To her it was all a game. She was testing him, wanting him to show her his true power.

In the middle of her thoughts, she was slammed into a tree, leaving a little bit of her shirt ripped. She looked up in time to see Shadow try to punch her. She teleported and his fist made contact with the tree trunk. He teleported and caught up to her. Zakayla was in the air and she thinking that she was ok but didn't see Shadow behind her. Shadow smirked and kicked Zakayla to the ground.

"Ah!" Zakayla yelled and levitated just in time before she collided with the ground. She flew and charged at him with full speed. Play time was over. "This guy is serious." she mumbled.

"Is that all you got?" Shadow said. Zakayla punched him and he blocked the full impact with his arms, leaving a few cut on it. Shadow landed on the ground and she did too. He had to admit that did hurt and this fight was very interesting, but he was not going to lose this fight, **especially** to a female. Thinking about made it upset as he punched her in the gut. She froze and Shadow saw her face. He smirked and then it changed. She laughed at gave him silly Face. This of course knocked Shadow off guard and Zakayla forcefully grabbed him and drop kicked him to the ground. He grunted in pain and Zakayla slowly walked up to him….

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, Sonia and Manic were still running through the forest. They had to stop a few times since Sonia was complaining about her feet hurting.

"Manic can we stop?! We've been running for hours." Complained Sonia. Manic rolled his eyes.

"Sonia it been 15 minutes. We stopped five times already." Explained Manic to his sister. "Plus we have to find Sonic and tell him about Lyric."

" **If** we find Sonic." Sonia corrected her brother. "Plus we can wait. It not like Lyric is here too."

"Is that what you think foolish girl?" a voice said behind them. Both hedgehog didn't want to turn around for they knew whose voice in was but they turned anyway. They gasped.

"B-But h-how?" stuttered Manic as looked at Lyric with fear. He cackled and glare evilly at them.

"You can't lose me in my own portal that it created can **you**?!" he smile wickedly. "There is no escape from the mighty Lyric!"

Manic looked at his sister. She was covered in fear from head to toe. But despite of fear, they had to escape. "Sonia…"he said and she looked at him. "RUN!" they both took off running. Lyric watched them and looked at his robots.

"GET THEM!" he yelled and his robots flew after them. Lyric on the other hand had other things to do.

Sonia and Manic ran and ran. They can hear the robots after them. It didn't help that they were shooting lasers and the sibs had to dodge them.

After a while it was starting to get difficult for them. They were zigging and zagging through the forest trying to lose them, but every time they thought they lost one group, another will just pop up out of nowhere in its place. Manic noticed that Sonia was starting to slow down and so he grabbed her hand to make sure he didn't lose her too. He lost a brother, and now he could lose his sister no matter if she annoyed him to the pulp. Manic was in his thoughts until Sonia yelled.

"Manic look out!" Manic turned around to see a laser come straight towards him. With no time to react, Sonia pushed him out of the way in time and the laser went passed them both. They both panted.

"Sonia. Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yea- Ouch." Sonia said as she hold her ankle. "Manic, I sprang my ankle."

"Ok I'll carry you." He said and picked her up bridle style and continued running with robots behind him. He looked around and finally saw an opening and two hedgehogs.

"Maybe they can help." He thought and started yelling a warning.

"Hey look out!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shadow was down on the ground. The female hedgehog walked up to him slowly and then she stopped.

" _Is this the end?"_ he questioned himself and looked up at her. "Go ahead and finish me off." He snarled at her. Zakayla giggled. He gave her a confused look. What was wrong with this girl?

"Hey, I am not going to finish you off. That wouldn't be two nice now would it? I just wanted to see how strong you are." She said and extended her hand to his. Shadow brushed it off and got up himself and glared at her.

"After all this time, that is the reason why we fought this whole entire time? I was wasting my power on this when I could have been doing something else?" he said coldly. Zakayla frowned.

"Hey I was only using 5% of my power on you and you still lost. More importantly, to a girl!" she retorted back. Shadow was about to say something but heard someone yell.

"Hey look out!" a voice cried. Both hedgehogs turned to see a green hedgehog carrying a dark pink hedgehogs in his arms. Behind him, was a clan of…robots? Shadow and Zakayla looked at each other than at the robots and got into a fighting stance. Both charged and attacked the robots.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow yelled and blew up most of the robots. He walked over to examine it and his eyes turned widen. "Lyric." he whispered. Then he heard someone yell.

"Z cannon blast!" Zakayla yelled and destroyed the rest of the robots. She turned around and a huge explosion was behind her. She smirked in satisfaction. Manic on the other hand was surprised and relieved. They destroyed the robots. He looked at them both but what caught his eye was the female hedgehog. To him, she was drop dead gorgeous. She was perfect and started to fantasize. He blushed, but he was knocked out of his fantasy when someone said something to him.

"Hey, are you OK?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Wow, that was a lot. Anyway what do you think? What will happen next? Did Manic find a new lover? Is Sonia going to be ok? Will I stop asking all these questions? Stay tune and find out. Nice reviews plz. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Misunderstandings?

**Hi everyone. I am soooooo Sorry that I couldn't update sooner. I am super busy this week and next week, but I will try to get it in as soon as I can. Now onward!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Underground or Sega. Just Zakayla.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey you ok?" a voice said. Manic turned around and met the eyes of the female hedgehog that saved him and Sonia. He was lost in her purple – violet eyes as they twinkled and shined. Zakayla was looking at him with a weird expression. What was he looking at? Was there something on her face? Manic noticed her reaction and quickly turned away while a small blushed crept on his face. Zakayla spoke again.

"Um…Are you ok?" she asked for the second time. Manic tried to find the right words to say to her. Sonia on the other hand noticed this and spoke for him.

"Yes we are." She said and smirked at her brother.

"U-um y-yeah thank you." He said and looked at the black hedgehog. Shadow was still examining the robot piece. _"Lyric is close"_ he murmured. He dropped the remains of the robot piece and turned to clan of hedgehogs.

"Where is he?" Shadow shouted. "Tell me where he is!"

Sonia and Manic flinched at the voice while Zakayla kept her cool.

"Dude, what's your problem? I think you need to calm down." She said to him. She looked at Manic.

"So where are you two strangers from?" she asked.

"You have to help us!" cried Sonia. "He's after us!" Shadow walked over and crossed his arms.

"Whose is after you?" he said with no emotion. He wasted enough time with that female and he needed answers to the whereabouts of where that snake is hiding.

"That slithery snake. He calls himself Lyric." explained Manic. "We were lucky enough to escape that void he kept us in."

"Void? What void?" asked Shadow. Last time he check Lyric doesn't do things like this. Something has changed and Shadow has got a bad feeling about this.

"I don't think we can tell you this." said Sonia eyeing the two hedgehog's suspiously.

"Why not? We can help." said Zakayla. Don't they want help? To think that she that black hedgehog fight was interrupted for a mess like this.

"Excuse me for my sisters' mistake. After being in that void for a long time, she kind of has trouble trusting new people." Manic said quickly and shot a glare at Sonia. Sonia looked away and pouted but continued to glare at them.

"Ok then, let's change that. What's your name?" Zakayla looked at them. Manic smiled and nodded. Shadow on the other hand rolled his eyes.

"I'm Manic and this is my sister Sonia." He said while introducing himself. "My sister sprained her ankle from running through the forest."

"Hello it's nice to meet you. I'm Zakayla." She introduced with a smile. Manic loved the way she smiled. It brought joy to him in a way. Sonia spoke next.

"And you?" she said looking at Shadow.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." He replied coldly. "And I want to know what happened." Shadow looked at them both real closely. Was it just him or did they look a lot like Faker? Nevertheless, he put it the side. Right now he just wanted to get down to business. Manic brushed his bangs out of the way.

"Ok, but first help me get my sister to the doctor. Then I will explain to you what happened. Please?" Manic begged. Shadow scoffed and looked away while Zakayla nodded in reply. She could help to notice how cute he looked when he begs. She had that feeling but ignored it.

"Hey we can go to Tails place. Maybe he knows how to help." Suggest Z.

"Ok!" shouted the siblings.

"What about you stripes?" teased Zakayla. Shadow glared at her.

"Call me stripes again, you will suffer." He said. "I will come just to get the answers I am looking for." Shadow walked off towards Tails workshop. Zakayla rolled her eyes and signaled them to follow.

The four hedgehogs walked off to the workshop together.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, Tails was working on the plane until a knock disturbed him and the door.

"It's open!" he shouted.

Sonia, Shadow, Manic, and Zakayla entered in the work shop.

"Hey Zakayla and…Shadow what are you doing here?" Tails asked in surprised.

"You _know_ him?" said Zakayla clarifying the word slowly while glancing at Shadow. He scoffed

"Yep." said Tails and he glanced behind them. "Who are they?"

"Oh, this is Manic and his sister Sonia." said Zakayla introducing them to each other. "Sonia sprang her ankle so we were wondering if you could help us."

"Sure! Set her down on the table and I will look at it." said Tails. Manic laid her down on the table and Tails examined it. Shadow was in the corner and watched. Zakayla on the other hand looked around.

"Hey Tails where's everyone else? Shouldn't they be here?"

"Well after we sent Egg man packing, they decided to go to Meh Burger for lunch. I came to the workshop to fix my plane since it got damaged in battle." explained Tails.

"That's just like Faker. Running around doing other things instead of focusing on the ones at hand." He scoffed.

Sonia and Manic was watching the conversation. Who was egg-man? And who is faker? Zakayla was wondering why shadow was saying faker and having an attitude problem.

"Faker?" said both Manic and Zakayla.

"Well you see, Shadow likes to call So-" before he could finish the door swung right open. Sonic, Knuckles, Sticks, and Amy appeared at the door.

"Tails were back!" shouted Sonic happily and looked around to see Shadow.

"Faker." Sonic muttered.

"Faker." Shadow said back. _"Great this blue brat it here. Can my day get any worse?"_

"Sonic, your back!" exclaimed Tails.

"Yep." Sonic replied.

"Zakayla you're here too?" said Amy.

"Yep. Hey meet these hedgehog we found." Said Zakayla.

"More like they found us." Shadow muttered. Everyone turned at them.

"Everyone this is M-" Zakayla started to say but was cut off by Sonia.

"Sonic?!" she cried.

"Sonia? Manic?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Wow. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out. Nice Reviews Please. If you want you can tell me what do you think will happen next. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Digging Deeper

**Hello everyone! I and super sorry for not updating. It's been like two weeks?! Aw man. Please bear with me on this. Anyway, here we go!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at the green and hot pink hedgehog, blinking his eye to see if this was a dream or not. He open his mouth to speak but it came out as more as a stutter.

"S-Sonia…M-Manic…. Is that really you?" he questioned. Sonia was in tears and Manic was happy/nervous as well.

"Of course it is us silly, we missed you!" cried out Sonia. As there little episode was going on, everyone else was wondering what was happening.

"Sonic do you know them from somewhere?" asked Amy eyeing the Pink hedgehog suspiously. Sticks saw Amy reaction and elbowed her on the side. Amy grunted and glared at Sticks.

"Yes I do. There my siblings." said Sonic looking at them. Everyone had wide eyes.

"WHAT!" they all yelled except Shadow. Of course he was surprised too but, he didn't make a big deal out of it. He was wasting time here. He wanted to get his revenge as soon as possible.

"Great now this." He said. His communicator cut him out of his thoughts. Shadow looked to see who was calling him, so he made his way to the door to answer it. _"Idiots."_ He mumbled and he walked outside. Zakayla heard this and watched as Shadow left. She decide to eavesdrop on him later, after this was over.

Anyway, with everyone else, they were trying to process what was going on. They asked him questions. Amy on the other hand was relived and received a glare from Sticks and Knuckles.

"Sonic, you had sibling this whole time and you never told us?" said Tails looking at Sonic with a little hurt. Sonic tells Tails everything and vice versa because they were the best of friends. They were the dynamic duo from back then to forever. Sonic looked guilty. He looked over to Sonia and Manic and they had a hurt look too.

"Bro, you never told them about us?" said Manic. Did he forget about them? Sonic was about to speak but Amy jumped in.

"Listen everyone, Sonic didn't mean to not tell you this. It's not his fault. He probably didn't want to tell you because it brought up painful memories and hurt." Said Amy to the group. Zakayla backed her up.

"You would feel the same way, if you has in his situation. Right Sonic?" Zakayla turned to Sonic smiling. He smiled back. He was glad to have them both. "But didn't you say something about have sibling while we were in the forest?" _**(Check out "I'll always be more than a friend." If you're lost here.)**_

"Yep. I'm sorry everyone. Sorry little bro." he apologize. He turned to his real family.

"Sorry you guys." He said hanging his head. Sonia smiled and nodded.

"It's ok I- ouch!" she yelled painfully. Her leg hasn't healed all the way just yet. Sonic and the gang rushed over to Sonia to see what the matter was. Zakayla on the other hand, decide to see what Shadow was up too. So she snuck outside.

Sonic looked at his brother worriedly. "What happened to Sonia?!" he shouted. Manic looked at him and explained.

"Me and Sonia were running in the forest…" he started.

 **Outside**

Shadow looked at his communicator and answered it.

"What." He said half-annoyed.

"Well look who is grumpy. Hello to you two." The voice said from the watch.

"Rouge. What do you want?" asked Shadow.

"Nothing much, I just got done with a certain job." Rouge cooed through the com. Shadow was really getting annoyed. So he cut of his com-link and started to head back inside but a voice stopped him.

"That wasn't very nice Shadow." said a certain white bat's voice. He looked up to see Rouge on the roof, looking down at him smirking. Shadow growled lowly and continued walking. Rouge few down in front of him and glared at him.

"I know you Shadow. Came out here to look for Lyric?" she asked. He rolled his eyes and glared back at her.

"Don't you have jewels to steal or something?" he asked and he brushed passed her.

"Nope. Plus I bet that girl put a beating into ya." She said smirking at Shadow. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. "Were you watching us?" he coldly asked.

"Yes I did. I'm a spy remember. It's my job." She said and saw Shadows expression. She continued to speak. "Anyway about the girl, I can feel something wrong with her in a way."

As much to his dismay he wants to find Lyric, this girl was suspicious. He hasn't thought about it till now. "Yeah, I don't trust her either. It best to keep an eye on her." Rouge nodded.

"And Lyric?" she asked.

"I will deal with him. That pink and green hedgehog seems to know where he is, so I will start here." Explained Shadow.

"I'm coming with you. Were partners." Said Rouge. Shadow sighed and nodded.

"So a green and pink hedgehog two?" asked Rouge.

"Yes but there not that tough. But the other one concerns me." said Shadow.

"Yep. What was here name? Kay or is it-"

"Zakayla, Rouge, Za-Kay-La." Shadow and Rouge turned to see Zakayla with her arms crossed leaning on the door, glaring at the two.

"How much did you hear?" questioned Shadow.

"You were going off to find this Lyric guy by yourself? With her? You're just here for the info aren't you!?" Zakayla yelled at them.

"Honey, its just business. That's how it is." said Rouge smirking at the female hedgehog. Zakayla glared at the bat but then she smirked as well.

"Fine have it your way." She smirked at walked inside. Shadow followed and so have Rouge, both thinking about what that girl has heard.

 **Inside**

"…..and that is when we met Zakayla and Shadow and they took us here." Finished Manic. Everyone was worried. By this time Sonic introduce them to everyone else. Zakayla, Shadow and Rouge had made it in earlier to hear about the void and stuff.

"Lyric is still out there." said Knuckles.

"Yeah blame Faker for that one." Said Shadow. Sonic glared at him.

"Oh really? And where have you been during this story Faker? I saw you leave outside. And Rouge when did you get here?" Said Sonic sarcastically looking at them both.

Rouge looked at Knuckles and gave him a flirty look. "Hi Knuckie-Poo!"

"Don't call me that!" yelled Knuckles.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "None of your business." Shadow replied and he looked at Sonia and Manic.

"Do you know where Lyric is now?" He asked.

"Probably in the ruins somewhere. We heard that he was trying to find the fragments." Explained Sonia. "And why do you keep calling our brother faker?"

"Because he is the fake version of me?" smirked Sonic. Shadow growled lowly as he turned and left. Rouge followed him and winked seductively at Knuckles.

"Bye Knuckie-poo" she said. Knuckles muzzle was red.

"Stop calling me Knuckie-Poo!" he shouted at her.

"We need to come up with a plan." Said Sonic taking the lead. They nodded and did so. Zakayla was looking at the door. She didn't trust Shadow or Snow White (Rouge) one bit and she did here there whole convo. Hey it's not her fault that she was a good actor. Zakayla hates being watched. She walked out and followed them secretly. Manic on the other hand was not paying any attention and his eyes started to drift. His eyes drifted onto Zakayla. She was walking out.

" _Where is she going?"_ He thought and silently followed her.

Something was defiantly up.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Finally done. Let me know what you think. I tried to make it a little longer. Thanks BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Team Dark Turn

**I am super sorry for not updating. I feel bad and I will finish this story on break. This week has been crazy. Here we go.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow and Rouge were going through the mountains and heading into the Ruins. Rouge was flying with her wings, looking up ahead to spot if she saw Lyric or anything suspicious while Shadow was running on the forest floor. Shadow was very excited, his veins were pumping in blood fast. He has been looking for Lyric ever since he unexpectedly disappeared after he fell off the airship, and now, he finally found him, like a lion finding its prey. And Shadow definitely found his prey.

But at the same time he feeling agitated. That hedgehog he fought, what was she? Everything about her buzz with suspiciousness, and as soon as he finds Lyric and gets vengeance, he was going after her next. It didn't add up in his mind, and no doubt his partner was thinking the same thing. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Rouge.

"Hey mister attitude, we are coming close to the Ruins." shouted Rouge from above. Shadow rolls his eyes in annoyance. He had to remind himself constantly why he brought her here with him in the first place.

Soon enough they made it to the Ruins. It was filled with mountains and caves and green grass with vines hanging all around. After finding the Ruins, Shadow and Rouge looked around to find clues to the whereabouts of where that scaley snake is. Little did they know that someone was watching them…..

 _ **In Lyric's cave**_

"Move those rocks, you buffoons!" shouted the mechanical snake, ordering his robots to do his bidding. He had already found all the shattered Crystals, except for one. With all the crystals, he would have absolute power, plus the medallion that those two hedgehogs have. He had figured out the powers of the medallion and had already had one. It belonged to Sonia. While torching the siblings, manage to take it from her and exploring its power. He could use it to conquer the world. His plan was flawless.

One of his robots struck something hard, which had gotten the mechanical snake's attention. He quickly slithered over and shoved the robot over. "Move!" Lyric started to dig, til finally a little shine through. Lyric started to cackle evilly.

"MuHahahahhahaha! Finally I have all the crystal fragments. Nothing will get in my way!" He cackled. One of the robots had a monitor on it's belly and came zipping in front of him. He was going to swat it out of the way until his screen showed a black hedgehog and a white bat. Lyric growled under his breath.

"Those fools are here? They will ruin everything!" he growled. The last thing he needed was two gun agents on his tail.

"Do you see anything Shadow?" Rouge from the monitor spoke.

"No, we need to find him soon, before Faker and his group of "friends" show up." said Shadow.

"We know he is here. Just need to find out where." said Rouge and the robot cut off the screen. Lyric ferocious growl quickly turned into a smirk. They are looking for him, not know that he hear everything they said. And if Sonic and his friends are also looking for him he could use Shadow and Rouge as bait. He chuckled evilly.

"Fine, they want me they'll get me." he smirked. "Robots! Show our _guest_ the way in." They buzz and nodded and went to followed his directions.

"They won't make it out alive." Lyric laughed evilly and it echoed throughout the cave.

 _ **In the Ruins**_

After an hour of looking, Shadow was very growing impatient by the minute. _"Where is that stupid reptile?!"_ he thought annoyingly. He was about to speak until his ears picked up a sound. With his quick thinking he moved out of the way from a blast. Rouge on the other hand was dodging lasers from the skies.

"Shadow heads up!" yelled Rouge as she twirled through five robots. Shadow smirked. There were 10 robots in all so Rouge destroyed her half and Shadow took the other.

"Chaos Spear!" he yelled as he destroyed the remaining robots. Rouge walked up to Shadow and put a hand on her hip. Shadow had his arms crossed.

"Looks like Lyric knows were here. So much for the element of surprise." she said as she looked at the robot's parts, counting them. Shadow scoffed.

"Maybe if he wasn't such a coward and hiding, we would need to have the element of surprise."

"Hey weren't there 10 robots in all?"

"Yeah why?"

"I only counted 9 destroyed." Realization struck them both. A beeping sound reached their ears as they turn to see the last robot trying to get away.

"Hey there it is!" shouted Rouge. The robot panicked and made a run for it. Shadow, with his quick speed, followed the robot as was Rouge with her wings, both thinking the same thing. If they follow the robot, it would lead them right to Lyric himself.

Soon they reached a cave. They went right in but suddenly the robot they were following disappeared. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet. It also didn't help that it was completely dark.

"Dang it, I can't see a thing." said Shadow.

"Here follow me." Rouge grab Shadows hand a guided them through the cave. Soon enough they saw light. As they walked closer to the light, it kept getting brighter and brighter until they were finally out. Rouge let go of Shadow and they both were surprised to find out what was happening.

"Shadow, Lyric has been busy." said Rouge and Shadow nodded. There was a complete operation deep inside the ruins. There were crates of rocks on a railroad track going to and froe. Robot were everywhere, some chiseling rocks, others carrying rocks, and some were on guard. In a capsule, lied all of the Crystal fragments and on a pad, something was glowing.

"Oh no, Lyric found all of them." said Rouge looking around. And of course they found there little robot. Shadow was getting suspicious.

"Wait wasn't this a little too easy?" asked Shadow.

"Hey, Look out!" cried a voice. Next thing they knew…. was darkness.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Uh-oh. What do you think will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Preview:**

" **You won't get away with this!" cried Shadow. Lyric cackled.**

" **Already have, you pathetic hedgehog!" smirked Lyric. Shadow growled.**

" **And now I-" BOOM! Lyric looked at the explosion. He growled. "Pathetic Robots." he mumbled and went on to see what was the commotion was about. Shadow angrily banged the cage. Rouge sighed.**

" **Shadow, It's no use. I've already tried." As soon as she finished, the door swung open. c**

" **Told you to look out."**

" **You!" They yelled.**


	7. Chapter 7: Look Who Showed up

**I change my mind. I am not discontinuing and abandoning this story. Let's get going.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he head was pounding like crazy, but being the ultimate life form he tried to shake it off the the best of his ability. Sluggishly he got up rubbing his temples, trying to relieve the pain and he opened his eyes. The first thing that met his eyes was metal bars, then it hit him. He was knocked off from behind! How could he not of seen that coming? He ran up to the bars and shook them.

"Titanium." he mumbled. The hardest metal known to man. It was impossible to break. If Shadow unleashes his chaos spear, he would only make a dent. He punched the cage furiously.

"Honey, punching the cage will do you no good." said a voice. Shadow turned to see Rouge with her hands on the hips. Rouge looked at her nails.

"I've tried to knock down the door, but it wouldn't budge." said Rouge. "The coward needs to come out of hiding."

"Your right. I wish we new what he was planning." said Shadow.

"Glad you asked!" a voice boomed throughout the cave. Shadow and Rouge both jumped into a fighting stance looking directing at the evil scaly snake mastermind himself. Lyric glared down at the two poor souls that are caged like a bird.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. The black nuisances Shadow and the white brat." said Lyric smirking at the two. Shadow growled under his breath and Rouge huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Fight me you coward!" yelled Shadow. He was sick and tired of Lyrics games but the snake only cackled. "On the contrary, I don't have the time to deal with you. As you see, I already got all of the fragments and I am not having my plans being interfered with pesky animals like you!" yelled Lyric evilly. His notorious laugh echo all over the cave. Rouge (Being the spy she is) tried to find out more about his plans. She can see that Shadow was getting angry by the minute so she tried to the best of her ability to calm him down.

"Shadow he just trying to get in your head. Don't let him win!" said Rouge in a calm voice. Shadow loosen his grip on the bars and calmed down like his partner said. He would let Lyric get the best of him again. Shadow reverted his eyes and looked at the pad. What was that? He looked at Lyric and clenched his fist.

"What are you planning Lyric?" asked Shadow. Lyric looked down at him and smirked. Oh how Shadow wanted to wipe that filthy smirk right off his face.

"Well since you're going to die early, I want the last thing you remember to be your downfall." He said. "My plan from our last in counter is still continuing but itś all gonna play differently."

"Like how?" said Rouge.

"By this." Lyric flew(I think he can levitate or something) and grabbed the strange object from the keypad and went towards their caged and held it up. It was a medallion in shaped as a piano. "With the power of this medallion I took from that pink hedgehog, I can transfer its power and turn every living thing to dust!"

Rouge glared at him hard. "That's impossible. There is no way you will be able to do this."

"That's what you think. Behold my ultimate creation!" shouted Lyric. He pushed a button and the ground shook. Deep from within the ground a powerful, never to be scene laser had risen. Shadow and Rouge's eyes widen. That laser was so scary, one look at would make you want to crawl in a deep hole and just die. Lyric cackled.

"It's flawless, but it needs more power. And once I get that green hedgehogs medallion…"

"It's that end of the world as we know it." finished Rouge. Shadow punched the bars. "You won't get away with this!" cried Shadow.

"Already have, you pathetic hedgehog!" smirked Lyric. Shadow growled.

"And now I-" **BOOM**! Lyric looked at the explosion. He growled. "Pathetic Robots." he mumbled and went on to see what was the commotion was about. Shadow angrily banged the cage. Rouge sighed.

"Shadow, It's no use. I've already tried." As soon as she finished, the door swung open.

"Told you to look out."

"You!" They yelled. At the entrance of the door stood that female hedgehog with the 'Flash' logo on her shirt. "Miss me?" she said.

Shadow and Rouge stepped out of the cage. Shadow looked at her. "How did you get here?"

She glared at him. "Um, thanks not how you say thank you to someone who just freed you." He rolled his eyes at her.

Rouge huffed. "Listen hon, we had the situation under control. We don't need you here Zarah."

"Um is Zakayla, actually and you two being in a cage listening to a giant snake talk was your definition of having the situation under control? Yeah right." Zakayla retorted. She turned and walked off towards the edge. "We have approximately five minutes until Lyric comes back sp we got to move."

"We can't leave without shutting this operation down." said Shadow. Rouge agreed.

"We need that medallion." Rouge. Z smirked at them.

"Oh you mean _this_ medallion." she held it up in her hand. They were speechless. Shadow looked at her suspiciously.

"How did you get that?" he asked. Z huffed.

"I took it during his precious little speech." said Zakayla. "Come on." and she took off. Shadow and Rouge followed her. Soon they came upon the lower levels of the cave in a big room. No robot was there.

"Here, this is where this whole thing is taking place. At its core." Zakayla smiled. Shadows instinct of this girl grew the best of him. Then it clicked. How did she know all of this, even the place where they were captured?

"How did you know we were here? In this exact location?" demanded Shadow. Zakayla faced him. Rouge was waiting for her answer.

"I followed you." she said without hesitating to the black hedgehog. "Then I got bored with following you and went ahead of you and explored the place while you two had been captured this whole time."

"I can't believe you." said Rouge. Zakayla rolled her eyes and looked at the bat.

"Yeah but I didn't come alone."

"Who else was there?" asked Shadow.

"Manic was here but I send him back." shrugged Zakayla.

"What happened with that?" said Rouge getting deeper into the conversation.

"Well…."

 _Flashback_

 _"Manic why are you following me?" said Zakayla. Manic came from behind a tree and laughed nervously while scratching his head._

 _"Well..um...I just wanted to make sure that you were... safe…" he said. Zakayla looked at him confusingly._

 _"I'm perfectly fine, but thank you for caring." she said. Manic blushed a little. Zakayla turned around and silently watch the two fight the robots._

 _"Looks like Shadow and Rouge are busy." she said._

 _"Hey look a cave entrance." said Manic as he pointed. Indeed there was one. Zakayla sighed._

 _"What's wrong?" he asked concerned._

 _"I'm getting bored watching them. I'm heading in." Zakayla jumped from her hiding spot, and began to run. But he held her back. "I'm coming too." Manic said. Z shook her head and looked at him._

 _"No, you go and warn Sonic. Please." Manic sighed and looked directly into her eyes. Her eyes had a pleading look in them. They looked so innocent to him._

 _"Manic, why is your muzzle red? Are you sick?" Zakayla asked with worry. Manic blushed._

 _"Hey look at the time, I think I will go and warn the others." and at that note Manic rushed off. It if there's one thing he learned from her was that she was totally clueless of his crush on her._

 _Zakayla: O.O' "Huh?"_

 _She shrugged her shoulders and went in the cave. She teleported all around and discovered somethings. She walked it Lyric's operation base and saw Shadow and Rouge. Then she saw lyric creep up behind them._

 _"Hey, look out!" she shouted but it was too late. "Oh no."_

 _Flashback ends_

Rouge nodded. Before she could say anything, Shadow intervened.

"If your done talking, Lyric found out about your diversion. He is looking for us." Shadow said skating away. Rouge flew after him and so did Zakayla.

"We have to get out of here." shouted Rouge.

"Well it's not like he is going to appear out of nowhere am I right?" Zakayla chuckled.

"You three aren't going ANYWHERE!" Lyric crashed through the floor and glared at them angry while robots surrounded them.

"Shoot. Spoke too soon…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ooooooh, what will happen next? Find out soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: Heros Coming Together

**Alright let's go!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There were robots surrounding them from every single corner of the caged. There they are facing the baddest of the bad himself, Lyric and he for one got them right where he wanted them, for he won the game. He scowled at the three mobians angrily.

"None of you are going ANYWHERE without that Medallion!" yelled Lyric furiously. His eye pupils squinted, enough to scare a person. Shadow, Rouge and Zakayla got in a fighting position changing his so-called authority over them.

"Lyric you're going down." said Rouge getting ready to take fight. Zakayla didn't look amused. This snake was completely annoying.

"What medallion?" Z questioned him like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Foolish animal give me the MEDALLION!" Lyric took his mechanical claw and slash it at her. Luckily for her she dodged it and did a backflip. Zakayla was trying to look for a way out but so far all she saw was gray metal robots everywhere. Shadow on the other hand no longer waited he lunged at the snake pinning him to the ground. Lyric pushed Shadow off of him. "Robot's attack!" He commanded and slithered off, Shadow closely followed him without hesitation. All the robots came in all at once, in each and every side. Rouge and Zakayla ears dropped down and there eyes wided.

"Ooooooh….That's not good." said Zakayla. She regained her posture and balled her fists. "But we can't give up."

"Zarah, we are outnumbered." said Rouge trying to get the point to her but she wasn't backing down so easily. She ignored her.

"Manic went to go get help, I calculated at least 500 robots in all so will split. Ready?"

"Wait what?"

"Set.."

"What are yo….."

"Break!" Zakayla zoomed past her and destroyed at least 10 robots. Ruge went and destroy some to. Even if she didn't trust Z, she knew that they had to fight, or get killed. Letting Lyric win was not an option. She also knew that Shadow wanted to kill that snake for what he did to him, so he went ahead and took him on. But one thing was for sure she wasn't going down that easily. Rouge swift kicked a robot knocking it against another but four more robots took it's place. She flew up trying to lose them and they followed. She did a figure eight in the sky to confused them and it worked, making the tin cans crash into one another. She smirked in satisfaction, but the battle was long from over.

"Yes!" yelled Zakayla as she blew up an robot. She flew up and powered up a blast. "Destructo disc!" She threw and it sliced through 10 robot then it disappeared. She blasted 6 more through the core. "Ha take tha- ack!" she got knock and fell to the ground. "Stupid Robots…" she muttered. No matter how hard they tried the robots kept coming. Soon the girl were back to back, surrounded.

"If we have back up now the time to call them." said Rouge. The robots were closing in fast, until something caught her eye and blew up. Next thing they knew, a plane flew by with mobians on top.

"Did someone call for backup?" shouted Knuckles. The girls cheered and ran towards them.

"You guys made it!" shouted Zakayla happily. They landed and ran up to them. "I lead them here." said Manic doing a heroic pose. Z giggled. "Looks like you started the party without us." said Amy with her hammer in her hand, ready to go.

"Sorry about that Pinky." said Rouge with a hand on her hip. Amy tighten her hammer handle and glared at the bat. Zakayla looked at her and sighed. "You too huh?"

"Yep…" said Amy and looked up and shouted. "We have in coming!"

"Everyone scatter!" yelled Tails and they went in seperate ways. A blast came down and Tails landed next to Z. Zakayla looked around. "Hey... Shouldn't Sonic be here?" asked Z.

"He's here, but he said he had to do something first."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, Shadow was battling Lyric on the same deck as were the fragments were held in a tractor beam. He manage to weaken him some by destroying his arms, but Lyric had also weaken him too but he wasn't giving up. Shadow stood brave and tall to his opponent. He powered his chaos emerald and slashed it across his scaly face. Lyric howled and hissed in pain.

"Ack! You stupid hedgehog, YOU'LL PAY!" he shouted. Shadow glared at him and smirked.

"I doubt it, you're too weak and beaten to do anything. Me, I am the Ultimate Life Form, I will still stand not matter how injured I am." explained Shadow. Lyric smirked at the ebony hedgehog.

"HA! that's what you think! I have all the fragments and the laser." he said. Shadow rolled his eyes. All he cares about is killing Lyric had he go what he wanted. He raised his chaos emerald in the air and pointed in towards Lyric.

"Say goodnight you Pathetic reptile." said Shadow and was about to deliver the blow until a voice caught him off guard.

"You mean, **these** fragments, snake breath?" said a voice to belong to a certain blue hedgehog. Sonic appeared with them in his hand. "Oh and your laser is completely destroyed. Hey faker!" he yelled. Shadow scoffed and groan with annoyance. _"You can always count that idiot to ruin the moment."_

"What?!" said Lyric. His smirk faded and was replaced with a terrifying look. Sonic smile cocky at Shadow and walk towards him. "Trying to take him on yourself?"

"I don't need you help Faker!" shouted Shadow. Sonic flinched a little but regained himself.

"Come on everyone needs help Shadow, even you!"

"I don't, leave _**now**_ faker."

"And miss the action? No way."

"Your an idiot."

"Nope, just a hedgehog that loves adventure, and ruining your fun."

"Shut up and leave."

"Seriously?"

"...I'm going to kill you..."

"Sometimes you're just no fun!"

"Guys?" a new voice entered as the two hedgehogs turned to see the rest of the team standing before them. Sonia appeared. "What are you two doing?"

"Stopping Lyric." said Sonic. Z rolled her eyes.

"Sure you are…..And where is he now?" she asked looking boredly at the two. They looked around to find that he wasn't there anymore. Shadow yelled angrily.

"Where is He?!"

"What? Hey! Give me that medallion back!" They turned to see Lyric take Manic's Medallion in his tail claw(?) and slithered away to the top of the deck. "FOOLS!" he boomed and looked power hungry at them all.

"Oh no, he has the medallions!" shouted Rouge. It was all over.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming." said Zakayla.

"I may not have the laser or the fragments, but now that I have these, nothing can stop me!" shouted Lyric. "Behold the ultimate power! He puted them in his suit and he floated up in the air. He glowed and his transformation began. Everyone covered their eyes to block out the light, while there was cackling in the back. They Light dimmed down and everyone stared at the new Lyric in horror.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rouge looked at Zakayla.

"Do you have anything else sarcastic to say?" she asked.

"Kinda hard to be sarcastic…...when the end of the world is right in front of you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Oh, doesn't look good for our heroes. Almost done with the story, or am I? Find out in the next chapter. See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9: The End of Lyric

**Ok Everyone, I am almost done.**

 **One more chapter after this one, I already wrote it then I deleted it from the story. So I will have both of the, up and Running soon. Enjoy.**

 **Sorry for the delay.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone looked at Lyrics new transformation in horror. He had turned himself into a dragon, with his mechanical armor holding the medallions in his chest. He still had his mechanical claw on his tail, and he has grown in size to the point that they were outside the cave and it collapsed right under them. His wings were all scaly and rough but was a long as a school bus on each side, and his eyes…..They were the same but was red and crazy, basically power hungry. The medallions had dark energy around it giving him more power by the minute. Lyric cackled loud and crazily.

"Behold your death!" he shouted. "If I can't have the world my way, you won't have it at all!" At that Lyric flew up in the air and blew fire at them. They scattered in different directions.

"He's lost it completely…" said Amy with her eyes widen at the scene before her.

"And to think Lyric just got even uglier." muttered Sonic as he ran.

"HA! You missed!" shouted Sticks, but it landed in front of her. "Dang it…" Rouge ran over with Tails and examined it the substance.

"It's fire, but it is mixed with acid and dark energy." said Tails "Touch it and it would burn through your fur painfully." Rouge sighed. 

"It go warn everyone else." she flew up and towards the rest of the gang. Meanwhile after Rouge warned them about the fire Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Knuckles was trying to fight Lyric to find his weak spot. "CHAOS SPEAR!" he yelled as he threw the biggest spear as he could at him. Shadow hit Lyric with it but it didn't effect him, not a single scratch.

"What?!" shouted Shadow. Lyric, once again cackled at the ebony hedgehog.

"Fool!" he yelled. "That blast didn't work on me. I am all powerful!" He threw fire at Shadow and lucky for him Rouge swooped down and moved them both out of the way. They landed next to Sonia, Knuckles and Zakayla. He immediately got up.

"Are you ok?" asked Sonia worriedly.

"Yes." He mummered. "Thanks to my partner." Rouge smirked with gratitude. Everyone else came over.

"How are we supposed to take him on?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, we could barely scratch him." said Amy. Sticks nodded in approval.

"There got to be a weak spot to damage him in a way." Sonic said. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Well, we wouldn't of be in this situation in the first place if _**Faker**_ didn't interfere!" said Shadow angrily glaring and the blue blur. Sonic scoffed. "If I interfered? He could've taken you by surprise in a way!"

"Quiet!" shouted Zakayla glaring at the two. "Were at team here. We all don't want to die today. There's only _**one**_ villain here, and that is the crazy snake!"

"Z is right, we need to take him down now." said Tails looking up at the dragon in the sky. Sonia looked at her medallion in the dragon's chest.

"There! The medallion is the source of the power." she told them. "Looks like dark energy is surrounding it."

"Then that is what we're aiming for." Tails explained. Zakayla nodded. "See, we can do it." said Zakayla, then she realized something. She looked at everyone and counted. "Hey where's Manic?"

They looked around and Sticks spotted him. "There he is!" Manic ran towards them with an object in his hand. He was paying no attention and that gave Lyric the perfect opportunity to kill him. He roared and blew his fire straight at him. "Manic look out!" shouted Z and she lunged at him and got him out of the way. They rolled and he landed on top of her. Both opened their eyes and they met each others.

"Um…..Can you get off please?" asked Zakayla nicely. It took a moment for Manic to realized what situation he was in. He blushed madly. "S-Sorry about-t t-that." he stuttered and got up. He pulled her up and looked into her eyes. Sonia and Amy rushed over.

"Manic where did you go?" said Sonia with her hands on her hips. Manic chuckled.

"I went and found this." he said holding up an a medallion of a guitar. "It's Sonic. He kept his all these years. We can use this to get our medallions back."

"I didn't know Sonic played guitar. How did you find it?" said Amy, admiring it.

"Well…"

"Hold it!" said Zakayla. "Don't have time for a flashback. Remember, we have a giant lizard flying above us." They nodded and went back.

Lyric was breathing fire and it circled all of them in a ring of fire. Shadow and Rouge was dodging it and throwing attacks. The same goes for the others. Sonic on the other hand charged up a spin dash and got in front of Amy. "Croquet special!" he shouted and Amy whacked him towards Lyric with full force. "Aim for the chest Sonic!" shouted Tails. With his sharp eyes, Lyric saw him coming and tried to knock him off of his course. Sonic was zooming past his obstacles and he head right to the medallions in the chest. He aimed and grabbed in but it sent out a powerful shock wave through his body.

"AHHHHHHH!" he yelled painfully and crash down with a loud THUMP. Everyone rushed up to him. Amy was the first and went over and hugged him. Lyric smirked in triumphed.

"I am all powerful!" he yelled and let out a fierce roar.

"Are you ok Sonic?" she asked in a panicked voice. Sonic smiled weakly and stood up with the help of Knuckles and nodded. Amy sighed in relief. Shadow looked up and glared at Lyric circling them like prey in the sky. It looks like there is no hope for them left.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Sticks.

"He has too much power." said Sonia. "There is nothing we can do anymore." While this was happening, Zakayla was in deep thought.

"Maybe we should give him more power." she mumbled while tapping her foot still thinking. This caught Manic's attention.

"What?" he asked her. She looked at him.

"I said we should give him more power." she repeated and everyone looked at her shocked.

"WHAT! Are you crazy? We can't give him more power. He will be too powerful to stop!" shouted Rouge. Z gave her a glare.

"The apocalypse is here! I WARNED you!" shouted Sticks.

"Wait, let me explain." said Zakayla calming down the badger. "The more power we give Lyric…"

"The more he has trouble controlling it all." finished Tails.

"Exactly!" smiled Zakayla towards the kitsune.

"So what you're telling us is that Lyric might have a problem controlling all that power if we feed it to him?" said Knuckles scratching his head.

"Yes, that is what they just said." said Amy. Rouge sighed.

"How do you know this?" she asked suspiciously. Before Z could answer, Lyric hurled a fireball that them. Sonic landed next to Tails and Manic.

"What would Lyric want the most?" asked Sonic. Manic pulled out the medallion out of his vest.

"This." he said. Sonic looked at it.

"My medallion. Of course." said Sonic feeling guilty for not remembering it sooner.

"Lyric must of thought there was 2 but there was one more." explained Manic. Tails smiled.

"If we could feed energy into the medallion and give it to Lyric he should blow up. Shadow might need to do it." explained Tails. Tails had told Shadow about the plan and he agreed. Sticks ran over and stopped in front of them.

"What about Zakayla. She could help." said Sticks. Tails shrugged and nodded. "The more the merrier." he said. Shadow looked at her. Zakayla was huffed. She looked back at him.

"We have to work together on this." she said.

"Fine." he said and walked away. A picture slipped out from his glove and landed at Zakayla's shoe. She picked it up, looked at it and yelled after shadow but was cut of by Manic. "Hey Lyric! Look at what I got!" he yelled. It got Lyrics attention and his eyes widen."

"WHAT?! Another Medallion?" he yelled. Manic smirked.

"You want it, come and get it!" Manic took of running. Zakayla eyes went straight.

"I swear if someone cuts me off again…."

"Give that to me!" Lyric shouted and dived after him. Unfortunately, Manic was fast enough and tripped having the Medallion throw in the air. Lyric swooped over him and caught it.

"And now, I have all three!'shouted Lyric as he put it in his chest plate. He grew in size and more powerful. But it made him power crazy at that state.

"I need more POWER!" he yelled and the sky turned dark and the ground began to shake. Lava started to pour over the surface. The clouds turned into a tornado, surrounding Lyric all around.

"The ground is unstable. We got to get out of here!" panicked Sonia. Sonic took a lead.

"Tails, get everyone out of here!" commanded Sonic to his best bud. "Shadow and Zakayla stay here."

"Don't tell me what to do faker!" yelled Shadow looking up at Lyric.

"Ok." shouted Tails.

"Wait, we can't leave you here!" said Sonia. "We lost not losing you again!"

"Sonia, I will be fine, just go!" Sonia nodded and left with the others. Lighting struck the ground and the ground splitted. You could here the dark voices in the sky and cackling.

"I need more power!" Lyric yelled again.

"Fine you want power, will **give** you power." shouted Sonic. "Now!"

Shadow charged up the biggest chaos control yet and he fired a golden blast. "CHAOS CONNNTTTTRRROOOLLLLLL!"

Zakayla stuck her hand out and smash them together which created a big blast. " Ultimate CHARGER!" she yelled and fired a purple bast. Both spiralled each other and headed toward the dragon. He smirked as it fed energy into him.

"FOOLS! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!"

"Keep it up you guys!" said Sonic. They made their blast even bigger. Lyric kept laughing at them but soon realized that he had been fed too much. He tried to move out of the way but it wouldn't let him. All three medallions glowed.

"N-NO! I have too much! What's happening to my body?!" said Lyric looking at his form. Cracks ran through his scaly body, taring apart his metal suit and his wings. The medallions glowed even brighter, blinding him in the process.

"I can't be defeated! I am your superior! NOOOOOO!" that was his last words before

" **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"**

His body blew up. Everything was silent. It was too bright to see anything. Everyone covered their eyes and waited for it to pass, it was all over. By the time they looked up The Ruins were completely…...ruined.

Sonic, Shadow, and Zakayla were worn out. Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Manic, Sticks, and Sonia rushed over to them. Lyric was dead.

"We did it you guys." said Rouge. They cheered.

"That was amazing!" said Amy. Sonic gave her a grin.

"Shadow was the one who did it." he said pointing to Shadow. He rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't have done it without fire hair over here." said Shadow and he smirked at her. Zakayla sighed but nodded.

"Lyric is finally gone Manic!" shouted Sonia happily. Manic nodded.

"Hey look!" shouted Knuckles as he pointed to the sky. The medallions fell and it landed in front of Sonic, Sonia, and Manic. Each picked them up and placed it around there neck.

"The Sonic Underground is back!" said Sonia.

"Sonic Underground?"asked Amy.

"It's our band name Ames." said Sonic. Amy nodded. He turned to his siblings.

"Hey we fight Lyric and we reunited with one another." he said.

"Reunite and Fight!" said Knuckles. They cheered.

"Hey we should celebrate. Want to come Rouge?" asked Amy. Rouge smirked.

"Sure Pinky, I could spend time with my Knuckie Poo." Amy mumbled under her breath and crossed her arms.

"Cool, but what about the Ruins and Lyrics underground cave?" said Tails. Zakayla stepped forward and smirked.

"I got it. Might want to step back." they step back and Z put her hands together to the side. "Ka, Me, Ha, Me….." a big blue sphere of power circled her hands. "HA!" she released and it destroyed the cave completely. All that was left was ash and dirt. She brushed her hands off.

"There we go. Nothing to worry about." she said and looked at them. There jaws dropped.

"Woah…." they said in unison. Sonic shook it off.

"Let's go everyone. Shadow, you coming or what?"

"No." he replied coldly and walked off. "Have fun with your _**party**_."

"Hey Shadow wait, you forgot your-" he teleported off. "Picture." Zakayla finished. Manic touched her shoulder.

"Maybe next time." he said and walked away with the rest.

"In a few months the Ruins will be back to normal again." explained Amy. Everyone chat and went back to the beach. Sonia looked over to Zakayla.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up." she said. Sonia nodded and ran towards the rest of the gang. Zakayla looked at the ruins.

 _Use me_

"What No!" she yelled.

 _Use me_. The voice said again. She closed her eyes and opened them but it wasn't her violet purplish eyes. It was icy blue. She smash the ground and blue surrounded them. She floated in the air. "No!" she yelled and regain control. She collapsed and panted. Zakayla looked up to she that the Ruins were all fixed, back to the way in was. She shock her head.

"Aw, man, better get to back to the beach." she turned around and walked there. But on her back, a tattoo of a dragon was glowing. And she couldn't ignore it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Done, just one more chapter! Like, Review and Follow. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Happy Time

**The Grand Finale!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone went back to the beach and celebrated Lyrics defeat. The team was happy and the Sonic Underground was reunited as one. They were dancing, laughing, having fun and partying. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were playing there instruments rocking and rolling in out with Amy, Rouge and Sticks dancing in the background.

A little later, everyone was chatting. "Alright we did t everyone!" shouted Sonic. Everyone cheered.

"Do you really think that he is really gone?" asked Sticks

"Of course Sticks." said Rouge. "Zakayla destroy everything, remember?" Sticks nodded. Z looked at Rouge.

"I sorry, did you get my name right?" asked Z.

"Of course I did and I sorry for not trusting you." said Rouge. Zakayla smiled.

"It's ok, I am sorry too." everyone smiled and went back to chatting with one another. Sonic went over to Manic and he was starring into space. Sonic smirked and threw water on him.

"Hey, what was that for?" he shouted. Sonic laughed.

"Dude, you were into space." said Sonic. Then it hit him. "You weren't Daydreaming were you?"

Manic blushed. "N-no why?" Sonic grinned mischievously at him. "Which girl is it?"

"What?"

"Which girl are you interested in?" asked Sonic. Manic shook his head, but he couldn't deny that he had a crush on someone. Sonic's grinned grew.

"Is it Rouge?"

"No, she hot but not my type."

"Sticks?"

"Nope."

"...Amy?" He asked darkly. Manic took a step back.

"No, and why do you care?"

"...No reason..." Manic smirked. And now it was payback time.

"You LOVE Amy!" He shouted. Sonic blushed madly. "Ok fine I do, but if you tell her..."

"Whoa, dude bros before hoes." said Manic. "I won't tell."

"Good, see ya." said Sonic and before he got the chance to walk away Manic stopped him.

"Wait. What did you think of what Zakayla did today?" he asked.

"She was amazing, who knew she could create a powerful blast like that." replied Sonic. Manic nodded and with out warning he accidentall blurtd out his thought. "I wonder if she is single..." Sonic looked at Manic. He heard everything and gasped dramtically and snickered.

"No way, you like Zakayla?" he asked. Manic blushed. "Maybe... I mean how could you not? Don't tell." Sonic smiled.

"I won't lil bro." and they high fived each other.

Meanwhile, Shadow was from a distance watching them. he scoffed in annoyance. "You scoff alot don't you?" Shadow's eyes met violet ones.

"What do you want?" He glare. Zakayla huffed. "Listen, I get that you don't trust me and that's fine. I just came here to return your picture. I'm guessing that it is your girlfriend?" Zakayla handed it to Shadow and he took it.

"Yeah, her name is Nebula. I love her." said Shadow.

"Nice." said Zakayla and smiled. She walked away and then Shadow shouted. "Wait."

"What?" asked Zakayla

"That blast that destroyed that lab and operation, what was that?" Shadow questioned.

"It's called the kamehameha wave. Why?" Zakayla asked confusedly. Shadow crossed his arms.

"How big can you make it?"

"I am extremely careful when it comes to my power. Why?" said Zakayla. Shadow's eyes closed and open. After the day they had, he would ask her that question another time.

"How strong are you?" he asked.

"Fight me again and you'll see. Until then, see ya!" Zakayla smiled and disappeared. Shadow was getting even more curious. He was going to keep an eye on her. He looked back down at the picture and blushed. He had teleported off. It was a happy day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Done. See ya!**


End file.
